deadly_ruthlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanna Marin
Hanna Marin is one of the main characters in the Deadly & Ruthless television series on ABC Family and The CW. She is portrayed by Ashley Benson. Biography Hanna used to be overweight prior to Alison's disappearance. Despite being the sweetest of the bunch, she was constantly made fun of by Alison for being overweight. After Alison went missing, Hanna befriended Mona and lost weight, becoming thin and popular over the summer. The newly minted queen bee, Hanna, wins Homecoming Queen but is constantly reminded by A of her dorky days as "Hefty Hanna". Even though Hanna is one of the most popular and prettiest girls at school, she is generous and kind. She is the boldest and the most outspoken of the four girls often making snarky comments, not afraid to say what she really thinks of a person. However, she is very gullible and ends up trusting people easily. Hanna is witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe from A. She is protective of her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them. Hanna's sarcasm and sense of humor often makes her come across as 'ditsy' however, she is actually quite smart and bright. Her strong instinct has often led her to find many a clues about A and she also scored well on the SAT's. Hanna tends to get in trouble owing to her impulsive and rebellious nature. In the last few episodes, Hanna has had to deal with the fact that her mom is in prison because A framed her for murder; as always, Hanna is able to pull through and show some real strength towards clearing her mom's name. After Spencer, Hanna is the one who has shown most effort, strength and dedication to find out who A is. Physical Appearance Hanna has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and dimpled smile. She has a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her golden blonde hair was long; she cut it short before the start of senior year in Season 3. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. Hanna will again cut her hair short with black highlights. Prior to the "Pilot," Hanna was a larger form of herself, and because of her increased weight gained the nickname 'Hefty Hanna' from Alison. Trivia *The name Hanna is used in languages all over the world, but the most well-known meaning is as a German variant of the Classical Hebrew name Channah meaning "favor" or "grace". *A lot of Hanna's character traits seem to contradict each other. For example, she is good at keeping secrets, but terrible at lying, she is fierce and outspoken but also extremely gullible and trusting, she is snarky yet very kind hearted. *Coincidentally, Ashley Benson and Sasha Pieterse both have a slight resemblance to each other. In the books, Hanna and Alison (Courtney) both had different physical appearances to one another while their actresses don't. *Hanna was the only one beside Spencer who tried to stand up to Alison when she bullied Lucas. *Hanna is a Justin Bieber fan, as seen in. *Hanna is also a Nicki Minaj fan. *Hanna is also a Katy Perry fan. *Hanna is usually the first to find out another Liar's secret. *Hanna has received 30 messages from "A," plus 21 messages sent to all 4 girls. *Hanna was the first among the girls (After Alison) to lose her virginity. *Hanna has been arrested four times. *According to the Incident report filed by the Rosewood Police Department Hanna lives at "43 Turning Left Lane". *Hanna's blood type is O-negative, which is one of the rarest blood groups. *She was the first to be "visited" by Alison, while in hospital after A tried to run her over. *Hanna has seen Alison the most times, Once at the hospital, second in Dr Sullivan's office during therapy and then on her porch while playing with Mona in episode Crazy. *Mr. DiLaurentis is mad at Hanna because she had told the family that she saw Alison on her porch 3 days before her body was found and he thinks it was a cruel prank that gave his wife hope. *She seems to be closest to Emily. *Hanna is also very close with her mom, and will do anything to protect her no matter what the cost. *Hanna became bulimic because of Alison but recovered after Alison went missing. *Hanna won Homecoming Queen but missed being crowned on the spot because she had to sneak into the therapist's office to look for Toby's file. *Hanna got an internship for Vera Wang but turned it down. *Hanna was the first to find out that Spencer was on the A-Team and pretended to be Red Coat to trap Spencer into telling them the truth. *As a result of her mom's new progressing and serious relationship, she now has a newfound interest in religion. yyyyyyyyyyyyg